


Mine

by brainstorm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i've got no idea what to tag lol, liam saves niall from some gross guy, they are both drunk, they dance and kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorm/pseuds/brainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's encountered by a guy at a pub who won't leave him alone but luckily for him, he's got Liam to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most awful way to come back cause this story is so :/ :/ but well. this is an awful description but this is short so yeah. it's a response to a prompt so you can see it on my blog too if you want.  
> I promise I'll be back someday with a chaptered fic or something longer but for now I need to focus on studying. I miss you guys and I hope you like this even though I kind of despise it. please send me feedback but don't be too harsh, okay? I know it's bad, lol.  
> if you'd like, you can send me prompts for kind of short stories cause I've got no ideas and I want to write something. see you soon! x

“Excuse me?” Niall turned around to find the owner of the unknown voice. “Is this seat taken?” the guy asked him, almost having to yell over the sound of the loud music and pointing to the stool next to the one he was sitting.

“No,” Niall spoke maybe a bit too quiet for the situation but still shook his head to let him know. He turned his head to the front again, not paying attention to the guy, from the quick glance he just had, he was not his type.

He had two drinks, pouring them slowly as he checked the place, sometimes moving to the beat of the music despite he was sitting. And well, of course, checking if there was any guy worth the effort. Sadly for Niall (or maybe not, who knows) his standards were a bit too high; he’d never go home with just anyone.

“So… are you here all by yourself?” the guy turned to ask him, leaning forward the smallest bit with a hint of a smirk adorning his face. Oh God… well, here we go.

“Uh- yes,” Niall gave a short nod, taking a sip of his beer, barely glancing to the guy.

“A pretty boy like you?” the guy sounded surprised. Niall wasn’t looking at him, but he had obviously leaned forward, because he had now put a hand on his arm, “and no one came to talk to you yet, this must be my lucky night,” the guy laughed. Woo, yes, lucky Niall too. “Maybe they think we’re already together…” his voice was now right by his ear and he felt an arm – too muscular for his own taste – wrap around his waist.

“Um… please let go,” Niall looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed, looking at him as if he was crazy and trying to get away from his grip.

“Oh, come on,” the guy tightened the grip on him and leaned in even closer. He was going to be on top of him any minute if he didn’t get away.

“No. Please, stay back,” Niall tried to push him away, making the other guy barely flinch. Damn Niall for not taking the advice of working out more. Well, that and the fact that this guy probably took some kind of steroids to have muscles like he did.

“Why are you saying no, huh? Are you one of those who play hard to get?” the guy laughed, now pressing his lips to his jaw, and ugh, disgusting. Was no one paying attention to what was going on with him? Not even the bartender standing a few meters away from him?!

Once more, he tried to push the guy away, this time with more force, only to feel his arm tighten even more around him and a hand on his thigh. He was going to start panicking soon if he didn’t get away.

“Resistance is futile, blondie,” the guy chuckled and he tried to get away, pushing him again and again and looking around to see if someone was watching him, noticing what was going on, he was all ready to start a scene if this guy won’t let go of him.

Niall must have had his own angel guarding him, because just as he moved his eyes away from the guy to search for help, his eyes connected with brown ones. He looked at him pleading as he pushed the guy away further, this time really making his grip on him loosen a bit but he was back at it again so quick he didn’t have the chance to move away. He wasn’t sure but he thought the guy with the brown eyes had given him a slight nod but what the hell did that mean? Was he going to get help? Was he coming over himself to help hi-

“Um… babe?” a deep, unknown voice came over the music and he turned to look at the owner. Thank God, Niall almost sighed in relief when he noticed it was the same guy from moments before. He even felt the guy holding him losing his grip on his waist.

“Huh?” the guy turned to look at him with confusion and some sort of anger in his eyes. “Who the fuck are you? Get lost.”

“Excuse me,” the guy took a step forward, stepping face to face with the other guy, “who are _you_ and why are you touching _my_ boyfriend?” he raised his eyebrows in a challenging way.

“No, he’s not,” the guy retorted, suddenly letting go of Niall, who sighed, relieved. “He said he was here alone,” the guy raised an eyebrow. Great. Great! He just ruined everything before it even happened, bravo Niall!

“Oh, really?” the guy who had just saved him turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised, “is that what you said, babe?”

“I, um-“ _think fast, Niall, think fast!_ was all he could think. “I- I’m sorry, please don’t get mad at me, yeah? I was just-“

“You were just _what_? I think we need to talk about this, _babe_.”

“Sorry but I just think he doesn’t want to be with you right now,” the other guy stepped into the conversation, “he was hitting on me so-“

“I wasn’t!” Niall exclaimed offended. He didn’t have such bad taste in men!

“Yes, you were, blondie, don’t play stupid now.”

“Excuse me, but don’t call him like that and I’d rather you get lost and leave us alone.”

“I think _you_ should get lost, mate, he doesn’t want you!”

“He doesn’t want _you_ either!”

“Ugh, whatever. I didn’t came all the way here to deal with you, fags,” the guy rolled his eyes before he stood up and walked away, throwing them one last suspicious glance.

Niall sighed as soon as the man was gone and opened his mouth, about to thank the guy when he grabbed his arm, making him stand up. Oh my God, he was another freak, wasn’t he?

“Act like we’re fighting, he’s still looking,” the guy said, stepping in front of him, maybe a bit too close.

Niall moved his eyes away and noticed that the other guy was in fact looking at them so his first move was to push the other guy away.

“Ow!” he heard him exclaim and he was about to say sorry but decided he needed to keep up the acting. The guy grabbed him by the arm again and came closer to him, blocking the view of the other guy.

“There, he can’t see you, right?” he asked.

“I can’t see him so I guess he can’t…” Niall said, moving as if he was trying to get away from his grip just so it looked like it, “I’ll just keep doing this so he thinks we’re fighting.”

“We can’t fight forever though,” the guy chuckled and oh God, that was actually so cute.

“I’m Niall,” he suddenly blurted out and the guy looked at him for a second before blinking.

“I’m Liam.”

“Thanks for saving me, he was gross.”

“His muscles were definitely not real.”

“I know,” Niall had to suppress a laugh. “Alright now, how do we act like we worked it out?”

“Trust me?”

“Well, you saved me so,” Niall finally shook his arm with such force Liam let him go.

“Push me.”

“What?”

“Push me. Then go with it, okay?”

“Okay,” Niall mumbled to himself and pushed Liam maybe a bit too hard. He was confused for a second, cause Liam just stood there, looking at him before he yanked him by the arm, their bodies crashing against each other when he pressed his lips to his. Niall’s eyes went wide for a second before they closed and grabbed the guy’s shirt into his hand, probably wrinkling it when he closed his fist around it.

Liam let him go quickly and Niall noticed the guy was gone now and sighed. “Thanks, um- Liam. That was um- weird? But- good?” he tried, not wanting to hurt the other boy’s feelings by saying anything about it.

Liam laughed, eyes crinkling and all and it was beautiful, he only now noticed that the guy was actually pretty hot. “It’s fine. You can go now, keep doing what you were doing-”

“No but-“ Niall interrupted him way too quick, “what if I come across with him again? Might as well keep you around, huh?” he lifted an eyebrow. Now, this guy- Liam, he was actually worth the effort.

“Oh, really?” it was now Liam’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I mean- and I could use some company too,” he spoke as he stepped closer.

Liam rolled his eyes, trying to suppress a smile as he shook his head. “I can get us into the VIP section if you want, you’ll be safe there.”

“You can? Didn’t know you were that important,” Niall looked at him surprised.

“I’m not. I just know the guys who work there, c’mon.”

*

So Liam had actually gone there with some friends, who were all pretty cool by the way. He had planned on just meeting them and then leaving Liam for a while until he could just catch him whenever he was alone and work his magic on him. But it wasn’t really necessary because Liam’s friends had invited him to sit and drink some with them. Niall knew he should be careful, he didn’t know these guys but really, they didn’t look frightening at all, they all seemed pretty chill and some of them even looked a bit tipsy already. They had explained to Liam’s friends the circumstances they met under and had a laugh, then kept chatting about random topics.

“Oh, hell-“ Niall pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“What’s wrong?” Liam went from laughing to looking at him suddenly worried.

“How the hell did he get in here?” he turned to whisper to Liam, pointing with his head in the direction of the guy they had had the row with.

“Well, at least we’re sitting together here as if we came together too.”

Niall stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about what to do when he realized that was actually the way to kill two birds with one stone. Get rid of the guy but also hit on Liam. Maybe he was just a bit drunk already, but who cares. Great, now he just had to get on with it.

He moved closer, letting his leg rest on top of Liam’s one, resting his head on Liam’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Liam asked confused.

“Acting like we’re a couple.”

“I don’t think he’ll come closer if you’re with all of us, you’re good.”

“Do you not want to be my boyfriend?” Niall lifted his head and pouted, “not even for a couple of hours?”

Liam rolled his eyes and suppressed a smile again, “okay,” he said, putting his arm around Niall’s shoulders and his other hand on his thigh. “Is this okay? Or too much? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Why was this guy so cute, seriously? “It’s good, I don’t mind you touching me.”

“Getting comfy, guys?” one of Liam’s friends asked with a slight tone of mischief in his voice.

“Oh! No- no, just- the guy that was bothering him before is here now so-“

“Hey, hey, Liam!” his friend laughed, “it’s okay, we don’t mind. You actually look cute together,” he chuckled at the end.

“See? We’re a nice couple, Liam! And think you don’t want to be my boyfriend for a couple of hours!” Niall shook his head with a pout.

“I didn’t- didn’t say that,” Liam squeezed his thigh slightly.

“I say we should all go to the dance floor!” Niall exclaimed suddenly and all of Liam’s friends looked at him before then all cheered and agreed. Niall finished his drink, some drink he didn’t remember the name but one of the guys said it was really good (it was) before he stood up, yanking Liam by the hand and into the dance floor among the people dancing.

Niall kept going back and forth between the dance floor and the bar, getting drinks for him and for Liam. His dancing skills weren’t the best, but he was having fun nevertheless. He started dancing awfully close to Liam whenever songs with a slow beat would start and he’d even swing his hips around. It seemed to work at some point because he couldn’t remember how or when it happened but Liam was definitely holding him by the hips or wrapping his arms around his middle.

 They spotted the guy a couple of times but decided to ignore him, too wrapped up in each other and Niall had to accept it, he was already drunk and the only thing he wanted was to kiss Liam and had him take him home.

“Can we go sit? We’ve been dancing for forever,” Liam yelled into Niall’s ear over the music and Niall whined.

“Noooo, this is so fun, don’t goooo,” he slurred as he wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck.

“You’re so drunk,” Liam chuckled, “let’s go sit for a bit.”

“But-“ Niall didn’t even have the time to protest because Liam was already walking back to their table while grabbing his hand.

“Let’s go get more drinks-“ Niall started and stood up but Liam caught him by his wrist until he was sitting again.

“No, you’re too drunk already.”

“How are you not drunk?” Niall asked confused, his eyes unfocused as he looked at Liam.

“I am. A bit,” Liam chuckled, “I’m just good at overplaying it.”

“Oooooh,” Niall giggled, leaning closer to Liam and smiling big, “let’s drink some more.”

“I think we’re good,” Liam laughed. It seemed like now that they’ve both started laughing, weren’t going to stop any time soon. “What do we need more drinks for?”

“Kissing!” Niall exclaimed as if it was the most obvious answer.

“You wanna kiss me?” Liam asked with a very cute, confused face.

“I’ve been trying all night!” Niall whined, “you’re awful at getting hints, aren’t you?” he sighed defeated, “I need a drink,” Niall stood up but once again, Liam grabbed his wrist and pulled it until he was sitting again.

Liam stared at him, as much as he could at least, given that it was dark inside except for the colored lights that flickered around.

“What?” Niall asked him a bit exasperated at being stared at but nothing being said. And Liam reacted then, almost throwing himself on top of Niall to press their lips together. They almost fell backwards, but Liam was quick to hold the edge of the seat they were sitting on with one hand and wrapping his other arm around Niall’s waist to place his hand in the small of his back to hold him in place. Niall was surprised for a second before he let himself get lost in the kiss, and okay, maybe both of them had had better kisses that the one they were having, but they were drunk and this was why Niall had gone out in the first place, right?

“Okay- wow, I need air,” Liam was the first to break their kiss moments later making Niall chuckle.

“What about some more dancing before we can go somewhere?” he asked before wiggling his eyebrows and Liam rolled his eyes, standing up and offering his hand to Niall.

There wasn’t any need for Niall to dance all over Liam now, because this time he was already holding him and they were almost grinding against each other. They were having the best of times, even kissing messily in between songs when Niall felt someone behind him, a pair of hands that definitely weren’t Liam’s, holding him by the hips.

“Hello, blondie,” a voice spoke into his ear and he was suddenly tried to move away by Liam but the other pair of hands were strong enough to stop him from it.

“What are you doing? I thought I had clearly told you to get lost,” Liam spoke up over the music, a clear look of irritation and anger in his face.

“I know you’re not together and I don’t like being stolen what’s mine,” the man growled.

“Yours?” Niall started laughing, “not even in your dreams,” he snorted.

“Shut up, you’re coming with me,” he spoke, moving his hand away from Niall to push Liam with such force he almost fell backwards.

Niall was being dragged by the guy and looked at Liam with horror in his eyes and then he saw him coming towards them with such determination in his face (for someone who was drunk, of course) and he was sure something was about to go down.

And it did, indeed. Liam grabbed the guy by the shoulder and made him turn around and threw a punch to his jaw before he could give him time to react. The guy let go of Niall, who instantly moved to stand behind Liam and saw the man holding his jaw.

“I said leave us alone, now get lost or I’m gonna kick your fucking ass,” Liam spoke angrily at the guy who was giving him a look of pure hate.

“Fuck you,” the guy spat at him before he turned around and left.

Liam turned around to look at Niall who was looking at him as if he was in some kind of trance. That’s when he realized some people around them were staring at him, so he grabbed Niall’s hand and walked away to a spot with less people.

“Well, that was hot,” Niall spoke when they reached a corner where the music wasn’t as loud and less people were around.

“Fucking asshole kept saying you were his, God, I’m so-“ Liam ran a hand through his hair and Niall noticed that all the alcohol was affecting him only then because he could see how angry he was and it was actually a bit scary but hot nevertheless. So Niall couldn’t do anything but throw his arms around his neck clumsily and smash their lips together once more.

“Getting possessive, aren’t we?” Niall giggled against the other boy’s lips.

“Fuck him, you’re mine,” Liam said in a low growl, tightening his arms around Niall’s waist.

“To be honest, Liam, I’d really like to blow you right now-“

“Mate!” a voice suddenly interrupted their moment and he saw Harry, one of Liam’s friends standing next to them. “What even happened, Liam? Oh my God, I missed all the fun!”

“Some jerk was trying to take Niall with him when he told him no, _twice_ , so I punched him in the face. No one’s touching him,” Liam spoke fast but luckily he didn’t sound so angry anymore.

“Except for you,” Harry chuckled.

“Yeah, well, I was offering a blowjob when you interrupted, so-“ Niall started, not even thinking of what he was saying in the state he was in and Harry cut him off with a chocking sound.

“I didn’t need to know that! Oh my God,” Liam’s friend whined and Niall laughed. “Can I have a word with you though?” he asked Niall and he sighed, letting go of Liam and walking a couple of steps away with Harry.

“What’s up?”

“He’s not a one night stand guy and he’s a bit possessive when he’s drunk in case you didn’t notice, I’m just warning you so I hope you know what you’re getting into.”

“But he won’t be when he’s sober?” Niall asked, trying to process the information in his - still too drunk for this - brain.

“Eh,” Harry tilted his head to the side, “not as much but still a bit.”

“Well… guess it’s up to him to prove if he stays as a one night stand or not,” Niall smirked, walking away from Harry and towards Liam again who automatically grabbed him and held him closer. “What’d he say?”

“That you’re not a one night stand guy,” Niall explained, kissing his lips.

“That’s all?” Liam asked confused.

“Yep.”

“So?”

“So I guess you’ll have to take me home now and be _very_ good so you can keep me,” Niall leaned to speak next to his ear, “care to show me?”

“Not at all, babe,” Liam smirked, letting go of his waist to take his hand and starting to walk towards the exit.

*

The next morning, Niall woke up under blankets that were too fluffy to be his and some kind of warm to his side that he was not used to feeling. He blinked his eyes open slowly and turned to the side to be faced with the back of a head with brown hair. He went still for a moment until the memories (or as many memories he could get) from the night before came flooding back to his head. He smiled slightly at the thought of Liam, the guy who had saved him twice from some really gross guy. He cuddled closer to his body, immediately making Liam turn around so they were now facing each other, but Liam didn’t wake up until moments later, when he opened his eyes and smiled lazily at him and Niall thought he must be luckiest guy alive to get to see such beautiful view.

“Morning,” Niall whispered with a lazy smile of his own.

“So, do I get to keep you?” Liam’s deep, raspy morning voice asked and Niall could definitely get used to that voice too.

“Hmm, I don’t know…” Niall said thoughtfully and sleepy, “I think you’ll have to help me remember.”

Liam let out a short laugh and closed his eyes and smiled. “I’d like to take you on a date first,” he spoke as he opened his eyes again.

“That can work too,” Niall commented, putting his arm around Liam’s middle, “so far I’ll be happy with a date to your kitchen for some breakfast. I hope you can cook.”

“Oh, I can cook,” Liam smiled happy.

“Say no more then, you could ask me to marry you right now and I’d say yes,” Niall laughed and leaned over to place a kiss on Liam’s lips. “Remind me to thank that gross guy from last night for making me find you.”

 


End file.
